A Link Between Dreams
by Furito
Summary: Hideaki, a young waiter, and his mirage Tama had lost their world because the heartless. While they were searching survivors in other worlds, they knew Alexis a keyblade carrier, who fight against the heartless and close the keyholes of the worlds. Together, they fight to protect the worlds and catch the strange man, who seem control him.


**This world and characters come from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, property of Square Enix and Disney, and I will add new Disney worlds, from another films, more Final Fantasy and World of Final Fantasy Characters. English is not my native language, so i apologize for any mistake.**

 **Enjoy.**

Prologue: Inside the Heart

World: ?

Hideaki woke up, lying in the middle of a kind of window. He felt drowsy and a little confused. He got up and looked around. A tower it raised holding the window, there was not ways to leave or other places to go. All around him was only a dark void.

-Where am i?

Hideaki started to examine the window, it seemed there was a drawing of a youth resting in one side of the window. Hideaki was astonished looking the drawing, his surprise when he discovered the identity of the youth made him open his eyes like dishes. The white long hair youth, with closed eyes and a pale complexion, whose clothes was yellow, it was him. Hideaki approached to his drawn face, in front of it, there was a portrait of his mirage, Tama, and three empty circles.

-Who is there?

A sweet voice sounded from somewhere behind him. Hideaki looked around, suddenly, a light appered under his feet. The light went to the other side of the window, where a ladder appeared from scratch. It was strange, but there was not other places to go. Hideaki walked to the ladder and started to climb up. The climp took short time. Hideaki reached the top, meeting the person who, probably, had talked to him before. The ladder arrived to another tower, with another window in its top, where a girl, with his back turned, a purple dress and a brown hair, collected in a pony tail, was standing in the middle of it.

-Who are you?

The girl was starting to turn back, when a light blinded him.

Chapter 1: In the Morning

World: Autumn Village

The alarm clock was ringing, when Hideaki woke up. His room was in the dark, he got up and opened the curtains. The day was clear, the light of the sun illuminated the amber color trees and the brown houses. There was a light breeze blowing with some leafs flying at ground level.

-What a weird dream.

Hideaki went out of his room and started to prepare to work. After a shower and get dressed, he went to the kitchen for breakfast.

\- Good the-morning.

Tama greeted to him.

-Good morning, Tama.

Tama was a fox-like, biped Mirage. Her fur was white, with a light red dot in the corner of her coarse black eyelashes. A light blue tips on her large ears, tail, small arms and feets. She wore a light blue bib and bow on either side of her head, near of her ears. Her tail had eight four-point stars with different colors (red, orange, green, light blue, blue, purple, pink and pale blue) and a gold crown. Her eyes had different colors, yellow, like Hideaki, light blue and dark blue. Her nose was small with a light blue shade.

She was having breakfast, when Hideaki arrived to the kitchen. Usually, she slept in Hideaki's room and got up when he did but, that morning, she woke up early.

-That is for the-you.

Tama pointed at a package in the table.

-The deliverer arrived very the-early this morning. You was sleeping deeply so, you did not the-hear him.

Hideaki had been a double working day the previous day, it was normal to be tired. He went to the table, where the package was and opened it. Then, he revealed the package content, a picture of a small group in front of a restaurant. The photo had been taken in the opening of the place, where he worked, Hideaki and Tama were in the front, the third from the left, Tama was on his shoulder. Hideaki smiled. He liked his workplace, the people was very friendly, and his boss was very dependable woman. Then Hideaki put the photo in the wall, where he had set aside a place for it, had a breakfast and went to his job.


End file.
